Gift From A Moon Goddess
by Xakinera
Summary: Her glossy curls tumbled down her face like a waterfall and her innocent hazel eyes stared up at him pleasantly. She didn’t seem roused, merely curious. She reminded him of someone. Someone he hadn't seen in a long time...
1. Chapter 1

Stanton was extremely displeased with himself. He was seeking another victim. One would think that with his new rank he wouldn't need to recruit anyone else but the instinct was still there and out of sheer habit, he went to the club in Silver Lake. It was where his last victim was, it can be where his new one will be.

He was about to melt into the shadows when a girl caught his eye. She sat on a bench just a few yards from him. She was about fifteen, wearing a cheerful smile on her face and caressing a book. Her eyes had that glazed over quality. She was daydreaming. He used to love lively ones. They were so fun to watch when they break down. Maybe he'll take this one right here.

He edged closer to her stealthily until he was right behind her. Her back stiffened and she whipped her head around. Her jovial features were rippled with shock. He sensed she was more than what she seemed. He probed into her mind. Her name was Aylah, her father was a lawyer, and she had some sort of a big secret with her friends he couldn't see. She had fairly strong defenses for a typical girl. He had scanned her neck – no crescent moon.

"What are you doing?" she asked, jolting back. Her glossy curls tumbled down her face like a waterfall and her innocent hazel eyes stared at him pleasantly. She didn't seem roused, merely curious.

"Nothing," he replied smoothly. "What's your name?" Even though he already knew.

"I'm Aylah. You?"

Stanton smiled. "It's doesn't matter. Why aren't you inside? There's killer music there, you know." He figured it'd be more difficult to spot him if there was a lot of commotion around him.

Aylah shrugged. "I just like the view."

Stanton sat down next to her. he tried to look into her eyes but she kept turning away. He had wanted to be subtle but his patience was wearing thin. He wanted to taste fear. He lifted a finger to trace her jaw line. He tilted her head, forcing her eyes to look into his.

She tried to escape but he already caught her. "What would you do," he said softly, "if I told you I was a member of the greatest evil unit that ever existed?"

Aylah shook her head frantically. He could feel her fear. It was in the air. He hadn't exactly expect her to answer of course. None of them ever do.

"I'd say you were crazy," Aylah replied with a smile. He saw her mind clearing as she broke free of his grasp.

Confused and angry, he brought her face close to his with his large palms and pushed power into his eyes, trying to recapture her. "Are you sure?" he asked, trying to regain control. Was he weakening?

Aylah squirmed. "What are you doing? Some kind of voodoo? I feel light-headed." She giggled.

Stanton fumed. How dare she find it all funny? Then he looked into _her_ eyes and realized all that was ever there was pure good. Blissful happiness fluttered around her face like flower petals on a windy summer's day. She slipped away from his hands. "Can I go now?"

He nodded. She got up and started to leave. He was trying to process what was happening. What was in her that defied him? "Wait!"

She turned back. Stanton stood up too. This time, with all the strength he could muster, he pushed at her mind to weaken her. "What is it?" she asked, bewildered.

"Tell me your secret. What are you hiding?"

Aylah cocked her head. "I'm not hiding anything," she said, suddenly very serious. "Everything about me is out in the open. You just can't see it. I'm magical."

Stanton tried to laugh. What came out was a sputter. Aylah smiled, but she was sincere. Then, she walked off. What did this mean? Stanton knew. He knew that no matter what happens, the power of humor and good cheer always prevailed against his kind because he fed off pain and anguish, negative feelings, when others did not.

"Now you see," said a voice. Stanton glanced up but Aylah was nowhere in sight. Nor was anyone else. Stanton didn't know how it hit him, but he knew what he was going to do.

He was going to see Serena.


	2. Chapter 2

"Serena," he whispered. He inched closer, careful to shield his mind from her. He breathed in her glorious scent. He noted that she no longer bothered to litter her house with clocks. He smiled slightly.

She was stroking her raccoon's fur softly and staring into space. She seemed to be doing this more frequently these days. She was alone. Stanton was glad. He never liked Jimena, who had always hung around, and felt no affection or any of the other goddesses whatsoever. He especially felt wary of the newcomer.

What had really got to him was the forlorn expression she wore on her face. She looked like the broken shell of a girl who needed support, but was not offered it from the right person. It was heart wrenching to watch her stare into space, no doubt living in the past memories they had. She was in so much pain and he wanted more than anything than to take it for himself. She was lost in her past grievances. Did he really do that to her?

He had given so much to achieve his status, but some days, usually his more sentimental ones, he wonders what good it does him. Does this immense power really bring him happiness? No, it was Serena who claimed that position in his life. He told himself again and again that all he needed was patience for a year or so. He had lived for millenniums, but couldn't get by for one measly year? He was appalled with himself for drifting into nostalgia.

She had a grace about her. It was no fluke she was chosen as a goddess. There was something about her that was agonizingly…entrancing. Somehow he found himself falling for her all over again. He shuddered. What will the Atrox say? No, it was better to stay inconspicuous.

"Stanton?" she whirled around, her hair slapping the side of her neck.

His eyes had no time to widen in horror as he realized he was in full sight before he dissipated, trying not to curse himself. Hopefully, she would believe she had imagined it, that she was thinking about him too much. He had not visited in a while to her best knowledge.. there was no reason for her to suspect she truly saw him.

He walked aimlessly ahead, not bothering to glance at where exactly he was. He was infuriated with himself for slipping up. He was so careless at times. He had convinced himself he would not become obsessed. He must _not_ dwell on her for all eternity. The Atrox cannot have that. He would be a disgrace to all of his Followers. Unfortunately, Fate had a cruel sense of humor. He knew he would never forget her. In the end, he gave up altogether. What was there to do other than pine for her until time has numbed the pine of knowing she will never be his? He fixed her image into his mind. He didn't ever want to forget her angelic face.

_A willowy figure standing stolidly _

_An exceptional portrait, frozen in time_

_Her flawless skin like porcelaneous ivory_

_Slender pale fingers traced a sycamore's arched spine_

_Where from had this Beauty sprung?_

_A certain grace set to her elegant face_

_No melody this delicate has been sung_

_Nor no evils can have it detained_

_Full lips curved in an imperial beam_

_Her smile capturing my soul's desire_

_Her regal poise sends my heart bursting through its seams_

_Her elegance complements her sinuous attire_

**I'm sorry, guys. I know it was REALLY short but I think I will finish it…somehow. I know it took a while. I meant to work on it, I swear! Anyway, I'm more interested in Chris and Catty and REALLY interesting in Tianna and Derek. I really like Tianna, what with her telekinesis and paranoia. Review! (Just to help boost my self-confidence. Pretty please?)**


End file.
